Amor con Sabor a Chocolate
by Cindy Elric
Summary: ¿Qué puede ocurrir con un asesino encerrado, un muy enojado cazador y su magnificencia el Sr. Choco-Robot? Averiguenlo leyendo!  n.n


**Ohayou**** a todos!**

**Acá estoy con una nueva historia de esta hermosa pareja.**

**Se me antojó algo un poco más gracioso para mi nuevo fic, espero que les guste y no les moleste el que quizás las personalidades cambien un poco (fue inevitable u.ú)**

**Nuevamente les aclaro que este fic es shonen ai, así que si no te gusta el yaoi por favor presiona salir.**

**Hunter x Hunter no me pertenece, sólo pido prestados sus personajes para delirios personales xD**

**Sin mas que decir, los dejo con el fic**

**Sayoooo!**

**::::/*Cindy Elric*\\\::::**

* * *

><p><strong>Amor con Sabor a Chocolate<strong>

–¡Maldita sea Killua! –Reclamaba el pequeño moreno con cabello de escoba.

–¡Ya deja de gritar, sólo falta un poco…! –Decía tratando de abrir la cerradura.

–¡Todo esto es culpa tuya y del maldito chocolate! –Gritó furioso.

–¡! –¿Cómo que maldito chocolate? En verdad no importaba tanto que le gritara a él, pero maldecir al Sr. Choco-Robot es un sacrilegio, por lo que dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y se volteó hacia el pequeño mirándolo con ira en los ojos– No digas que es maldito… –Advirtió lanzándole una mirada asesina– ¿Entendiste?

–… –Prefirió no responder, era obvio que si le seguía reclamando contra aquella golosina, su amigo, que en ese momento era sólo un demente adicto, defendería a su adicción por sobre todas las cosas– Sólo ábrela luego –Pronunció dándole la espalda y sentándose resignado pero no por eso menos irritado.

–Bien –Sonrió ampliamente al ver que hizo entrar en razón a quien se osaba a atacar a su dios, y volvió a su quehacer.

–Como sea… –Se mordió el labio inferior reprochándose, no entendía aun como fue que llegó hasta allá, sólo recuerda que el albino le pidió ayuda porque quería comprar ese chocolate que tanto ama y como pensaba comprar todas las cajas necesitaba a alguien para cargar las que él no pudiera, pero el plan no salió como lo pensaron, la tienda cerró temprano dejando al niño sin su más preciado tesoro, pero no, él no se iba a quedar así de brazos cruzados, no, ¡El Sr. Choco-Robot es su vida! Por lo que lo obligó a irrumpir en la tienda al anochecer para así hacerse del "bendito" chocolate, pero cuando estaba embelesado al ver la cantidad de Sr. Choco que había en la bodega de la tienda dejó la puerta cerrada sin darse cuenta y ahora no pueden salir de ahí– Killua imbécil… –Susurró enfadado, además… estaban solos y de lo único que se preocupaba el muy idiota es del estúpido chocolate, pero a pesar de su enfermiza adicción él igual lo quiere… esa amistad finalmente se transformó en algo mucho más fuerte que le quema por dentro al saberse incapaz de expresar lo que siente, aparte de que es una simple locura el pensar que podría ser correspondido, el albino sólo amaba una cosa en la vida y eso es el Sr. Choco-maldito…– Idiota… –Susurró otra vez.

–Un poco más… –Refunfuñaba porque la cerradura era imposible de abrir por dentro, además las maldiciones de Gon (a pesar de ser susurros) ya lo tenían harto, ¿Cómo no podía entender todo su esfuerzo? Debería agradecerle que lo hiciera partícipe de esta noble misión, claro, es una muy noble misión el liberar al pobre y solitario Sr. Choco-Robot de esta burda bodega, ¿Qué es mas noble que eso? ¡Nada! ¡Absolutamente nada! Pero en verdad había otra razón por la que dejaba que el moreno lo acompañara y eso no es porque es su mejor amigo, sino porque quiere compartir con él todo lo que le es especial, después de todo, es natural querer compartir con la persona que amas… si… desde hace un tiempo ya que se dio cuenta de esa realidad, realidad que guarda con recelo por temor a perder su muy preciada amistad…– Hnf… –Suspiró pasándose una mano por la frente borrando las pequeñas gotas de sudor que se habían formado cuando levemente se voltea hacia su amigo y ve algo que lo paralizó– ¡¿Qué estás haciendo? –Fue lo único que supo gritar al ver que ese simple mortal estaba devorando a su magnificencia chocolatosa.

–¿Ghhghghr? –Que equivalió a un "¿Qué pasa?" preguntó con una caja de chocolate en las manos, unas cuantas ya vacías en el suelo y con la boca llena de esa golosina, aparte de que le dio mucha gracia ver al asesino prácticamente petrificado mirándolo con pánico– ¿Qui…. egrerres…? –Le alzó la caja que mantenía en su mano.

–¡¿Cómo te le ocurre? –Gritó nuevamente quitándole la caja.

–Es que me dio hambre… –Se defendió.

–¿Q-?– ¿Hambre…? ¡¿Hambre? ¡Por hambre no se come al Sr. Choco-Robot! ¡¿Cómo se le ocurría decir eso? ¡¿Cómo podía hacer eso? Bufó por lo bajo tratando de tranquilizarse a si mismo, sabía que aunque se lo gritara ese insensato no lo iba a entender, así que se tragó las palabras y trató de encontrar un poco de cordura dentro de esa situación, aunque sea para poder mirar al cazador sin tener deseos de abrirle el estomago para rescatar a su querida golosina…

Un indetectable suspiro se escapó de los labios del pequeño asesino al mismo tiempo que fijó su vista en su amigo, ahora con la mente más tranquila, sin pensamientos homicidas ni nada parecido, sólo observándolo para calcular el daño causado y descubrir cuantas de las cajas fueron masacradas, pero entonces fue que cayó a una nueva situación de demencia, dándole una nueva mirada a su compañero sintió que el corazón le dio un vuelco, su ira era tanta que no se había percatado de que el moreno estaba cubierto de chocolate, sus dos más grandes perdiciones unidas… como nunca siquiera su insana cabeza había soñado, esa era una imagen indescriptible, tan incitante… tan deliciosa… sus labios temblaron, pidiendo probar aquel chocolate, el de sus manos, el de su rostro, el de sus labios… debe ser delicioso, pensó al mismo tiempo que sus ojos adquirieron un nuevo brillo.

–¿Killua…? –El pequeño asesino no le ha hecho ningún escándalo por haberse comido su preciado chocolate por lo que sorprendido y algo preocupado se puso de pie– ¿Estás bien? –Los persistentes ojos azules sobre él lograron acoplar un intenso rubor en sus mejillas, pero afortunadamente estas estaban cubiertas de chocolate por lo que no se notaba.

–Perfectamente… –Respondió acercándose al chico de ojos marrones, hasta cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca para quitarle un poco de chocolate de su rostro con un dedo que luego metió a su boca.

–… –Sólo pudo temblar al contacto, veía como Killua comía entretenido el chocolate que le quitó y sus propios labios temblaron en anticipación.

–Delicioso… –Sonrió ante el nuevo sabor mientras veía entretenido los sorprendidos ojos de su amigo, algo cuestionantes y algo expectantes.

–¿Lo crees…? –El moreno no entendía a cabalidad las intenciones del albino, pero atentamente observó como este extendía su mano para apresar su muñeca derecha, después sólo pudo sufrir descargas eléctricas en su espalda al sentir como su… amigo… quitaba el chocolate de su mano, disfrutando dedo por dedo que lamía deleitosamente.

–Exquisito –Respondió tras quitar el chocolate de aquella mano, se relamió el que quedaba en su boca para sonreír seductoramente mientras sus ojos se fijaban en el lugar que más chocolate guardaba.

–Killua… –Sus labios nuevamente temblaron, descubriendo que eran los próximos en ser probados, no podía dejar de pensar en que debía detener aquello antes de que se hicieran cosas de las cuales se podrían arrepentir, pero su cerebro no tenía poder alguno sobre su cuerpo ya que para sorpresa de ambos sus labios rompieron en un susurro que ni siquiera planeó– aun queda en mi boca…

–… –Sonrió de lado ante aquellas palabras, entre sorprendido y agradecido por el permiso– Entonces hay que limpiarla… –Dijo al mismo tiempo que acercaba su boca a la del moreno, oliendo el delicioso aroma que desprendía el pequeño cazador, era chocolate y… ¿miel? Sonrió nuevamente antes de que sus labios se juntaran, como nunca había imaginado que podrían estar, degustando… disfrutando las sensaciones y sabores del momento, el chocolate ahora los manchaba a ambos, pero la miel del moreno y la vainilla del albino hacía a ese torbellino de emociones aun más exquisito, el asesino se convenció de que ahora ese iba a ser su sabor favorito, el Sr. Choco-Robot, por más glorioso que fuese no se podía comparar a lo que ahora su boca estaba probando… Gon era tan embriagante… tan adictivo…

Los dos olvidando por completo que estaban encerrados seguían perdidos entre beso y beso, cada uno más sabroso que el otro, en verdad las palabras no eran necesarias, el te amo se había olvidado, el te quiero ya no importaba, sólo cabía entre ellos aquello que sus ojos y sus labios decían, no podían desperdiciar el aire en palabras que ya sabían, sólo se concentraban en utilizarlo para extender sus besos, mientras que el Sr. Choco-Robot… el Sr. Choco-Robot se convertía en un mudo testigo de aquel amor.

* * *

><p><strong>Quiero dedicarle este fic a isabel20 , Stefania784 y a Killua Zaoldyeck - Darkness!<strong>

**Quienes me dieron animos para seguir escribiendo sobre esta pareja!**

**Muchas gracias y espero leernos pronto! n.n**

**::::/*Cindy Elric*\\\::::**


End file.
